The present invention relates to a control apparatus that will be used for electric vehicles, such as electric cars, and more specifically to a control apparatus having a microcomputer that can be preferably used for electric cars.
The electric car of this type consists of a d-c power supply, such as a storage battery, a d-c drive motor for driving the car, a chopper circuit for periodically applying a voltage from the d-c power supply to the motor responsive to the amount by which the accelerator pedal is depressed, and a microcomputer for controlling the operation of the chopper circuit.
A control apparatus for electric cars has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,153 entitled "Transit Vehicle Electrical Brake Control Appartus And Method".
Thus, with the control apparatus employing a microcomputer, a problem arises as to how the electric motor should be protected in case the microcomputer has erroneously operated.